Interviews, texts, picnics and all that entails
by AliPooPicklePops
Summary: So this is a Larry fluff (rating is because smut will occur in later chapters) fanfic, a Christmas present for my friend, I don't really like One direction but i did my best! so yeah please read, my first fic don't be too harsh wit the reviews (I don't mind if its constructive it's beautiful)...Reviews and such are like unicorns! they poop skittles and burp rainbows xxx
1. Introductions and Interviews

Interviews, texting, picnics and all that entails.

Chapter one: introductions and interviews-

Throughout the interview they'd been texting each other. They couldn't help it. At opposite ends of the table all Louis wanted was to be next to Harry, to feel the warmth that radiated off his body, to be able to smell the familiar cologne that he wore. All Harry had wanted was to be next to Louis, to entwine their fingers under the table, to be able to glance sideways and see the familiar blue eyes that he had fallen in love with.

"And Harry is it true that you're back with Taylor Swift? After everything she put you through?" a journalist called from somewhere in the room, Harry signed this was getting irritating "No" He huffed into the microphone "I am not getting back together with Taylor Swift, and I don't plan to any time soon either" He glanced down the table at Louis who was trying to suppress a grin.

"Harry!" another journalist called "Hey Harry is it true that you got her pregnant then forced her to get an abortion?" at this the whole table gasped. Harry felt anger bubble in his stomach and begin to creep up into his throat making it hard to breath let alone answer the man. A familiar buzz of his phone told him he had received a text. He glanced down at the phone _breath xox _was all it said. So he did. He took a deep breath, and then answered "No!" he glanced at the group, the smiled encouragingly at him "I didn't get Taylor pregnant firstly even if I did it wouldn't be anyone's business but mine and hers and secondly there is no way on this earth I would EVER force anyone to have an abortion, I am, in fact, completely against 'em!" the room erupted into whispers and he lent back in the chair.

"Louis?" The same journalist turned his attention on the 21 year old "there have been rumors you considered quitting the band, is this true?" Now it was Louis turn to huff in irritation

"No" was all he said. The reporter look disappointed

"Come on now" He said "I want all the gory details. Why wouldn't you quit the band?" everyone glanced at him in shock "What I mean to say is…" he swallowed "What is it about the band that makes you want to stay?" Louis just rolled his eyes and lent forward into the microphone

"I want to stay because" Louis glanced around the room "Because this" He gestured at the boys "is the best thing that ever happened to me, Meeting Zayn, Niall, Liam an…and Harry," Only Harry noticed the way the 21 year old said his name, with a sort of reverence the way one would speak about their god, and it made his shiver. "The guys are truly great and have helped me through some tough times, but also the fans" Louis paused again "It's so great to have such a dedicated fan base I wouldn't want to disappoint them."

"Zayn…" A reporter sitting at the back of the room, who had up until this point gone unnoticed, drawled "would you mind telling me exactly what it is you see in Perrie. Both Harry and Louis zoned out after this and continued to communicate secretly through text. What exactly was said remains to be seen.

Exactly an hour later the boys were allowed to leave. "Um guys" Harry paused, nervously running his hand through his mass of curls "Can I borrow Louis for a while?" Louis raised an eyebrow but the rest of the band nodded. Harry grabbed the older man's wrist and dragged him out the back of the hotel the interview had been held in into a beat up, faded red pick-up truck he had rented and drove.

"Um Harry?" Louis asked raising his eyebrows at the younger yet taller man "Yes?" Harry could hardly suppress a grin at his companion's obvious confusion "Where are we going?"

"That boo bear" Harry was openly grinning now "Is a complete secret." Louis rolled his eyes and threaded his fingers through the younger man's.

They sat in silence other than Harry mumbling the words to "Airhostess" by busted in time with the song. "Can't you just tell me?" Louis complained.

"M'fraid not Lou, Lou" Harry smiled slyly, Louis pouted at this

"Ugh! Pweaty pwease Hazza!" Harry glanced sideways and almost gave in right there and then; Louis was pulling the most adorable face the poor 19 year old had ever seen, Louis sea blue eyes had widened so they know resembled a deer in headlights, he had caught his lower lip between his teeth and was nibbling it slightly. Harry groaned helplessly, but shook his head. "I can't Lou it's a secret" Louis pouted, but remained silent. They drove in a comfortable silence stealing glances at each other every so often occasionally Louis would ask where they were going but all Harry would reply was "Secret boo bear" or tap his nose.

Chapter two: blindfolds and beaches-


	2. Blindfolds and Beaches

Chapter two: blindfolds and beaches-

Two hours later Harry pulled up in a small parking lot that was completely deserted Louis raised an eyebrow "Hazza?"

"Yes boo?" Harry smirked clambering out of the car and walking over to the passenger side, opening the door he leant over Louis fumbling around in the glove compartment for a moment before standing straight again. "Where are we? And what were you looking for?" In answer to Louis' question Harry held up a strip of material "A blindfold?"

"Yup"

"Why?" Harry just smirked and tied it around Louis' eyes; much to the 21 year old's annoyance "HEY! Hazza! I wanna see where I am!" He crossed his arms over his chest, bottom lip jutting out slightly. "All in good time, Lou Lou" Harry pulled Louis up and began to guide him down the road using the fact the older man was blind (and clearly helpless to do much other than let the 19 year old guide him) to run his hands down his shoulders and rest them over his elbows.

They walked for a while until they reached the sea front; Louis stuck his nose in the air and sniffed eagerly "Salt?" He questioned

"Yup" Harry continued to guide Louis down onto the beach, once they reached the sand Louis paused adjusting to the new texture beneath his feet. "Harry please, tell me where we are" Louis begged. Harry just shook his head, forgetting that Louis couldn't see "No" He grinned and forced Louis to keep walking a short while later they reached a small cove which had a small picnic blanket laid on the sand a short way from the waves, that continued to roll up the beach before dying into a light layer of foam, a wicker picnic basket sat next to the blanket with unlit candles surrounding the blanket in a circle.

The Light was beginning to fade and fast, Harry sighed "Are we there yet?" Louis moaned

"Yes, Mr. impatient we are" Louis face split into an eager grin and he reached up trying to remove the blindfold, Harry caught his hands and spun Louis around planting a gentle yet lingering kiss on his lips Louis pouting when the 19 year old pulled away, before undoing the knot, the strip of fabric fell away, fluttered to the ground and lay there forgotten. Louis looked around utterly enthralled in the beauty of the cove, the way the diming sunlight bounced off the water causing it to shimmer like broken glass, the way it was surrounded by cliffs and you could only enter through a fairly large fracture in one cliff, it was completely cut off from the rest of the beach, the whole world really. Harry stood to the side anxiously watching his boyfriend's reaction.

"Oh my god! Harry this is so beautiful" Louis turned and flung himself at the 19 year old crashing their lips together. Harry caught off guard stumbled backwards before he tripped on a rock and both boys went crashing down to the ground. "You're such a klutz" Louis mumbled as he littered Harry's neck and jaw with open mouthed kisses. "Well, you did attack me" Harry reasoned, pulling both of them up onto their feet "Let's go eat" Louis laughed as Harry pulled him over to the picnic.

Harry has pulled a lighter out his pocket and began lighting the dark red candles. Louis sniffed the air appreciatively "Cinnamon and apple?" Harry nodded knowing it was Louis favorite smell. Once harry sat down they began eating the picnic, talking occasionally.

"Boo" Harry whispered, Louis raised his eyebrow "Look" Harry gestured to the now setting sun that made the sky bleed it's brilliant to turning into a burnt orange. Louis smiled up at the sky in awe. Once finished with their picnic Harry pulled Louis in for a kiss that tasted of chocolate and carrots, it lasted for a few moments before Harry pulled away grinning evilly, he got up and ran down the beach cackling like a mad man "Harry styles! I swear to go if you don't get your sexy ass back here is will stab you with a carrot!" At this harry just cackled louder but he ceased running and turned around and stuck his tongue out at the 21 year old, who had scrambled to his feet and ran towards Harry who quickly turned around and began to run.

Harry glanced back to see Louis hot on his heels, He speed up unfortunately only a few moments later Louis tackled his into the sea, effectively soaking the both. Louis grinned triumphantly as Harry floundered around swallowing large amounts of water before spitting it in Louis' face. They glared at each other for a moment before Harry grabbed Louis and pushed him under the water giggling madly. The 21 year came up breaking the surface of the water choking horrendously, Harry frowned concerned "Boo?" He questioned swimming over the boy, still choking "You okay" Louis turned around instantly and smashed his lips against the rather surprised 19 year old, forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth they battled force dominance for a few moments before Harry gave in with a groan as Louis began to move his lips away from Harry's mouth towards his ear, nipped and sucking the flesh as he went, finally Louis reached the younger mans ear and began sucking gently on the lobe, his teeth grazing over the soft flesh gently, before pulling away

"We" He panted "Should be heading home" Harry nodded before turning back to shore "Race ya" Harry called before swimming off leaving Louis standing there rolling his eyes before he too dove into the water and swam to shore, still managing to beat the younger boy. "Ha!" Louis yelled triumphantly when they pulled themselves out of the water and onto the beach before packing up the remainders of the picnic and blowing out the candles. Hand in hand they walked back to the car grinning madly.


End file.
